What I Want From You
by EvilChachouuu
Summary: Emma lives in the Regina mansion and develops feelings for Regina ... OS SWANQUEEN


Hello! Here is my second SwanQueen fanfiction that I translated into English, it's a small OS. I hope that pleases you :)

* * *

Emma had been living in the Regina mansion for some time, since the arrival of little Neal, she felt cramped at the Charming. She preferred to leave space for her family, who was slowly rebuilding her little brother, even if it hurt her, she knew it was the best thing to do.

The first days with the Mayor of Storybrooke and their son were somewhat strained, but now that everyone had their little habits and the two women got along very well, we could say that they had become friends and that made Henry very happy. One could believe in the perfect little family.

On certain nights Emma was awakened by moans coming from the brunette's room next to her own, Henry, whose room was the opposite, was too far away to hear. This time the blonde got up and went to Regina's room, as she slowly entered the room, she saw Regina struggling with her blanket and shouting.

Immediately Emma approached to calm her.

\- S _hhh Regina, everything's fine, it's just a bad dream._

The mayor woke up panicked from this dream, which looked more like a nightmare, and at the sight of Emma she calmed down. The blonde who was still worried about the brunette seeing her with the look in the void, sat on the bed waiting for any reaction.

\- _They were after Henry ..._

Emma did not answer, but looked at her so that she continued.

\- _The people I brought here with the curse, they wanted to take revenge on me by attacking my son, they were tying him up and were planning to kill him on the square where the clock is located. I invoked my powers, but I obviously did not have any more then I tried with all my strength to make my way to try to rescue him, but the inhabitants prevented me ... It seemed so real, it was really horrible._

Emma waited until she had finished drying the tears that had escaped from the black eyes that shone in the light of night. So, the blonde comforted her superior for long minutes before getting up to go back to bed.

- _Emma ..._

Whispered the brunette as she went out. When she turned, the brunette looked elsewhere, then the sheriff approached,

- _I'll stay with you tonight._

Emma replied to the silent request.

Then she lay down again, but not in her bed but in that of the mayor.

After that, Regina immediately fell into Morpheus' arms and then unconsciously approached the human warmth before completely huddling against the biological mother of Henry who also fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

The next morning, Emma woke up shortly before the alarm clock rang, but she was already alone in bed, she got up, went to take a shower and went down to the kitchen for breakfast that the brunette was preparing for everybody. Neither of them spoke about it and they normally acted before going to work.

The day passed quietly for the two women, one at the police station with her father and the other at the Town Hall to settle the affairs of the town, and in the evening the family met around a good meal made by Regina And they settled on the couch watching the TV before going to bed.

That night, Emma heard her roommate again having nightmares so she did at last night and went to Regina. And it was the same pattern every time the blonde was awakened by the brunette.

But after a while, Emma began to look at Regina differently, she liked more to feel the brunette against her at night, to feel her delicious apple scent, to feel her soft skin against hers and that was the beginning of a long series of dreams about her, some more erotic than others.

However, the blonde was not sure of the real nature of the feelings she felt about Regina and their possible reciprocity, she contented herself with keeping silent and letting the time go by.

The mayor of Storybrooke was so fond of nights with her sheriff that the loneliness and feel of the cold side of her bed sometimes led her to simulate a nightmare in order to wake her up. But the brunette refused to admit the idea that she could have feelings for this woman she hated for a long time compared to Henry but also because of her family tree.

But one night, this rhythm rocked.

It was a Friday night, Henry had gone to sleep with a friend and his two mothers had been left alone at the manor. They spent the evening quietly together and had a little more pushed the consumption of cider at the table and then of whiskey in the living room. They talked about their dailies, about possible holidays with Henry, and then the conversation turned to romantic relationships.

\- _Tell me everything._

Launched Emma without knowing that Regina would take her literally. Then she began her story to the delight of the blonde,

- _As you must know, there was Daniel first, I was 16 years old, but my mother tore his heart before my eyes and as you must also know, it was because of your mother. Then there was the forced marriage with your grandfather Leopold that I finally killed. Then, during my reign I had some adventures with guards and servants but nothing serious. Arrived in Storybrooke there was Graham but with him it was just to warm my bed. And there I am with Robin but it is more like before, he is not so attentive, he leaves me and I feel I do not feel much for him then I think I will leave him._

Emma did not expect so much candor, so she also threw herself.

- _For me there was first Lily, we were teens, we squatted right to left and we slept together a few times, it was my first experience. Then there was Neal, Henry's father, we were happy even if we lived in our car and we stole a lot, we wanted to settle in Tallahassee so he made me get the loot of an old jewelry case and I went to jail in his place because he had offered me a stolen watch and the police never caught him; And it was in prison that I learned my pregnancy. Locked up, at first I slept with some inmates, but my belly was growing so I stopped. When I went out I lived alone, even if sometimes I brought someone to warm up my bed to take up your expression but nothing serious either. My funniest story in retrospect is that with Walsh, a flying monkey from your sister who asked me in marriage when I went to New York with Henry and our false memories during the second curse. But luckily Killian came looking for us because I could have accepted! And speaking of Hook, I know what he feels for me and he is adorable, but even trying I feel nothing more for him than friendship._

Emma confessed, realizing that it was the first time she confessed all this to someone, then the alcohol helping her continued,

\- _But now I know why ... I'm falling in love with someone else._

This last phrase fanned the mayor's curiosity.

- _Oh? And who is it?_

To which the blonde answered,

- _I would not say her name but I can tell you that it's a woman, having an extraordinarily beautiful and soft skin, magnificent eyes in which I want to dive every time she looks at me, silky hair, lips I want to kiss permanently then she has a sublime body with everything you need where it's needed, in short, she's perfect but I just described it physically because if I talk to you about what she's and what makes her so extraordinary, I will monopolize the word all night!_

Regina watched her without looking at her as she was in her thoughts to look for that famous mystery woman who made her sheriff's heart beat, but Emma had not let go of her gaze, then she watched a flash of sadness pass in her eyes. Her interlocutor then she asked her,

- _Is there something wrong?_

- _If only ... If only someone could talk about me about how you describe this woman, but Robin would certainly not do it, nor anyone else for that matter ... With all the evil that I must have done to the idea that I would finish alone ..._

She confessed tears in her eyes as Emma smiled.

- _Are you smiling ?! I'm telling you that I think I never find happiness with a person who would like a fallen queen and you what do you do? Are you kidding me!_

Regina was getting excited then the blonde confessed,

- _I smile and I do not make fun of you it is just that the person I described to you just now, you did not recognize it, you do not even no thought this woman could be you, I was talking about you Regina. At first I liked you as a friend, but recently I noticed that I no longer looked at you as my friend, my son's mother but as the woman you are. As these months have gone from your side and even more so since we spend practically all our night together because of your nightmares, I have new feelings for you and I would feel like an idiot if I misinterpreted the signs that made me trust more to confess it to you._

She did not dare raise her head, she had unpacked all she had to say by looking at her hands and when she finally did, she winced.

Regina looked at her in disgust and told her from head to toe,

- _I'm not a lesbian Miss Swan._

Regina had taken out this simple phrase, dryly, with a touch of bitterness in her intonation before getting up and going up to bed.

Emma took some time to understand what had just happened, but she soon assimilated that the mayor had just destroyed her hopes and that the return of the "Miss Swan" did not bode well. Then she cleared the glasses, did the dishes and went to bed in the bed in which she had not spent a complete night for a long time.

She was now lying down, thinking of what had happened tonight and falling asleep, drowning her pillow.

Regina, for her part, had not fallen asleep any more, she cogitated and could not manage to make herself to this new, or rather to this new pretender while in the depths of her, she did not arrive to admit that it was for this blonde that his heart beat for a while already.

The morning came and when Emma got up, she realized that the object of her desire, but also of her ill-being had gone to take refuge in the town hall, she said to herself that she would surely pre-empt urgent reports to be finished.

But Emma could no longer live in this situation and endure the now scornful look of the woman she loves so she made a quick bag with a few things and went away leaving a letter to the sight on the pillow of Regina.

She climbed into her yellow car without really knowing where to go then she rolled to the edge of the forest, put on a sports uniform and ran to empty her head. Once her long jogging ended, she was exhausted both physically and emotionally and then she did not want to return to the mansion. So a single destination came to her head, she would take a room at Granny's for some time. Upon arriving at the counter, she asked for her room and her head immediately announced to Ruby that she did not want to talk about it, she climbed into the room, took a long hot shower and rushed under the covers for a restful sleep. She took her leave and remained in that room to mop for days.

Regina had returned from the town hall later that day, wishing to push as far as possible the inevitable conversation concerning the revelations of the day before. But when she arrived at the manor she noticed that the yellow bin of the blonde was no longer there, she found herself alone in her huge home because Henry had asked permission to stay an extra night at her friend's house and she had accepted. It was only when she went to bed that she saw the letter written by the hand of the blonde and the tears flowed as she discovered her contents.

"My dear Regina,

You told me all about your crazy dreams, you came to know yourself by heart.

To live together one resembles one, one is in our world with Henry.

And then after all, if I break everything between us is that I want much more.

When the day comes, when our bodies do not separate, I feel the desire to have you still with me.

So, will you experience a new and stronger feeling sooner?

What I want from you I kept in the depths of me, as the greatest of secrets that one never reveals.

What I want for you, will you know it one fine day? From friendship to love, it is also what I expect from you.

And so much the worse for me, and so much the worse for us, if I have to spoil our friendship because I can no longer love you like that."

She had not signed this letter, she did not find it useful.

Regina did not know where Emma was, she thought she'd gone out and spend the night elsewhere, surely at her parent's house or at Ruby's. But the days passed without news and Regina was beginning to heavily worry. She did not want to alert the town of their discord so she did some discrete research, but did not find her and she did not want to use magic, she had promised her son she would not use it anymore. She was starting to tell herself that she had surely left the city and that made her look sad. It was from feeling the weight of her absence that she realized how attached she was for the blonde, she began to imagine herself kissing him, caressing her muscular body, saw very quickly that she had too suddenly reject Emma as she had tried to do for the feelings that invaded her.

Then she betrays the promise she made to Henry but she says to herself that it was for the good of their family and that he would forgive her but this time she would no longer miss out on her happiness. She spurred a location spell with a top that Emma did not take away and then followed up to the hotel / restaurant and struck her mentally not to have thought of it earlier.

Upon arriving she hailed Ruby,

- _I know Emma is here, could you please tell me the number of her room?_

The she-wolf who had finally heard the whole story between the two women after Emma had calmed down, indicated the number.

Regina quickly climbed the stairs and then found herself in front of the door that separated her from the woman for whom she had confessed her feelings last week because of her absence.

She knocked and the door opened to their amazement. Emma thought to find Ruby bringing her the meal she had ordered while the brunette did not think the door would open.

They found themselves face to face, not knowing what to say. Then with the gestures bringing more than the words, Regina stepped forward and embraced Emma with enthusiasm, the blond being surprised did not take long to answer the kiss.

The desire to go farther caught them both than Regina closed the door a foot and dragged her blonde on the bed of the room. They kissed, caressed and when the fabric of their clothes became embarrassing, each undressed his partner in sensuality, without haste to discover the body of the other while savoring every moment.

Quickly all the same, they found themselves naked on the bed, Emma has experience with women, began to descend in the neck of her brunette and inflicted sometimes kisses, sometimes licks or even slight bites, and that was enough to make the woman shiver in her arms. Then she descended on the round breasts that tempted her, she palpated them, played with the nipples of her thumb, her tongue and even her teeth.

The moans that escaped from the mouth of the mayor encouraged her to continue then she went down again, with infinite tenderness to her sex already soaked. She also felt the excitement rising dangerously just by hearing her partner, then she approached and put light tongue strokes between the lips of her brunette and it snatched a cry of pleasure which encouraged her to continue so she attacked her clitoris. Seen as Regina shouted and moved her hips, she could have made her enjoy it, but still squeezed a finger into it and it made a louder sound out of her lover's mouth. Then she added a second and began to move back and forth at the same time that she was playing her tongue on the button of pleasure of her brunette who quickly enjoys shouting the name of Emma, totally forgetting that a floor in below was the restaurant which fortunately was empty.

Emma pulled out her fingers and put them in her mouth to savor the nectar of the woman she had just sent to the seventh heaven and then slowly climbed up to snuggle up against the one who was recovering from her dazzling orgasm. Regina once recovered from her emotions returned to her blonde and so they continued to make love until late at night without having to worry about Henry who spent the night with Charming.

After that, they were hungry for a wolf so Emma had resigned herself to go and fetch them a meal and it was by opening the door that she discovered a trolley with two meal trays that they could warm with the microwave available in the room, she smiled and mentally noted that she should thank her friend Ruby for it. Then they ate, casting tender glances, and fell asleep with the silent promise that they would talk about what they were for each other the next day, but both knew it was the beginning of a great and beautiful story, despite that they should announce this to their son and Emma's family, which was going to be epic but primordial for the good of their relationship.

THE END

* * *

Here! I hope you enjoy this story. If that's the case, or not, you can leave me a review to tell me what you think. See you soon, I hope!


End file.
